


My Heart's in the Sea

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blackhawks Fic Fest 2017, Blowjobs, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Innocent Jonny, M/M, Making Love, Sweet Sex, Sweet and Fluffy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: When a mermaid named Jonathan saves a prince named Patrick from drowning, little did they know that their lives would be intertwined forever.





	My Heart's in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another entry for the Blackhawks Fic Fest 2017! This is for game 6 which was all about kissing prompts.  
> The kisses I used are: first kiss, fireworks kiss, hot steamy kiss, and goodbye kiss.
> 
> This fic also plays into the Mermaid/Royalty AU cause I've been wanting to play with those for a while now!  
> Note about my AU: all merpeople are referred to "mermaids" no matter if male or female. And what I created involving mermaid genitals is also just from my brain, lol
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated on mine and every other fic in this Fest!

The first kiss was not romantic at all. The young mermaid with brown hair was pressing his lips to this blonde-haired boy’s lips, trying to blow air into his lungs before pressing down on his chest in short, choppy pumps. The air still had the faint smell of burning wood, even a hundred yards away where the brunette had saved the blonde and pulled him up on this small island of rock. Mermaids were not supposed to surface when a ship was passing overhead, but when the water above him lit up with fire and smoke, following the huge sound of an explosion, well, the young mermaid couldn’t help his curious self from breaking the rules.

He had surfaced just as another explosion sounded, and in all the wood and rubble that had fallen into the water, the only thing that caught his attention was the sight of a boy being flung overboard. The brunette didn’t even stop to think before he dove back into the water and swam as fast as he could to the sinking, unconscious boy. He had managed to bring him up to the surface before swimming to the nearest form of land around – the little rock island.

Now the mermaid was starting to panic as he leaned over the boy’s body, trying to revive him. What if he was too late? What if the explosion killed the boy? He couldn’t just leave him here! He gently tilted the boy’s chin upwards slightly before pressing his lips to him again and blowing. The new angle seemed to clear the airway because the blonde boy was soon turning over and coughing up water. 

As soon as he started to cough, the mermaid dove back into the water quickly, afraid to be seen. The blonde was gasping for air once all the water was out of his lungs. He sat up and rubbed the salt water from his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. The young mermaid had just his eyes peeking out of the water as he waded behind the boy so he couldn’t see him. 

The boy panted softly as he looked all around him, trying to figure out where he was. His head felt full of water still and his vision was still a little blurry from the water, but even with those handicaps, he could tell that nothing was around him. The closest thing to this island he was on was the carcass of the ship, but even that looked like it was miles away. How did he even get to this island in the first place? The last thing he remembered was seeing the fire… and then the explosion made him fly back… but even something as big as that explosion couldn’t have flung him all the way over here. And how did he even get _onto_ the island when he didn’t even remember hitting the water?

The boy stood up and immediately regretted that decision. His legs were wobbly and numb and his head was still faint from the water that had flooded into him, and he fell back into the water. The mermaid that had been watching him went back under and quickly grabbed him without thinking, bringing him back up to the surface. Damn the rules, he wasn’t about to let this boy die.

As soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, the blonde-haired boy turned around to see who was grabbing him. It wasn’t until he was gasping for breath and holding onto the edge of the island that he could really look at his savior. What he saw staring back at him was the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his twelve years of life. There was no other word to describe him other than pretty. His brown hair was a little longer than most boys his age had cut, his brown eyes were fond and soft as they looked back at him, and his lips were slightly parted, showing off their fullness.

The young boy had to shake his head clear and rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing reality and not just a fantasy. “Thank you, for saving me,” he said, offering a small smile. The brunette didn’t say anything back, just returned the small smile with a timid one of his own, sinking a little more into the water so just his head showed. The blonde tried to climb back up onto the rock but didn’t have the strength. The young mermaid went over to help him up, and by doing so, he pushed himself a little more out of the water, exposing some of his shimmery blue scales. When the blonde turned back to thank him again, he saw his tail and gasped before scooting back as far away from the water as he could. 

The sound had frightened the mermaid and he dove back down into the water. The blonde couldn’t believe what he just saw. It couldn’t have been; those stories his mother used to tell him were just that, stories! But he couldn’t help his curiosity and went over to lay on his stomach, looking down into the water where the mermaid had disappeared. The brunette looked back up at him and took a deep breath before slowly rising back up so they were nose to nose with each other. 

The blonde sat back on his legs as he stared at the mermaid in front of him. No wonder he looked so pretty! No human being could ever look as beautiful as this being was.

“D-Did you save me from the shipwreck?” the boy asked slowly. The young mermaid nodded his head. 

“You were drowning,” he said simply, quiet like a nervous mouse. “I had to save you.” He leaned back slightly in the water and raised his tail, showing it off. No sense hiding it now. 

The blonde’s eyes lit up when he saw the light blue fins flap slightly in the wind, connected to the darker, shiny scales that trailed up to the brunette’s torso. “What’s your name?” he asked with a smile.

The mermaid hesitated for a second before answering, “Jonathan.” He saw that the boy was not mocking him, nor did he look like he was going to hurt him, so he returned the smile. “What’s yours?”

“Patrick. It’s very nice to meet you.”

::: :::

Their second kiss was a lot better. To Jonathan’s surprise, he had not only saved Patrick’s life, he had saved a _prince’s_ life! Turns out Patrick was the prince of this seaside kingdom, and when Jonathan helped bring him back to his land, there were celebrations that lasted for days upon the return of their prince.

Every now and again Patrick would sneak away from his palace and down to the pier or beach to wait for his new friend to come visit. If he wanted to see Jonathan, the young prince would sing a small sailor’s tune, and the mermaid never failed to pop up. When they were still barely teenagers, the two would sit in the shallow waters for hours and just talk. Patrick wanted to know anything and everything about life under the water, and Jonathan wanted to know the same about being able to walk around on land.

As they started to grow, Jonathan would take Patrick out on adventures with him in the deeper waters of the sea. He would show him the best places to watch the dolphins swim by and jump up, he would take him down into the reefs to show him all the different fish and creatures that he had never seen before, and best of all, he showed him this secret underwater cave that led up into their own private tide pool. The cave became Patrick’s favorite place on earth.

::

“Happy birthday!” Jonathan said one day when they surfaced in the cave. To Patrick’s surprise, the mermaid had decorated the rock walls in his own cute way with seaweed and kelp. He had even written a ‘14’ in seashells for his age. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted to do something special,” he said, his cheeks blushing slightly.

Patrick turned towards his friend and smiled big before bringing him in for a hug. “It’s wonderful, thank you.” 

The sun was started to set, and Patrick had to get back to the palace for the birthday party his parents were throwing him. He wished Jonathan could come with him. He wished he could go everywhere with him. Coming to the beach to visit was fun and all, but over these last two years, the young prince couldn’t help but feel his feelings towards the mermaid shift from best friends into something more. Whenever he saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at him, Patrick felt his stomach do somersaults, and his mouth went dry. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

“We should probably get going,” Jonathan said, his own sadness showing as he saw the light starting to disappear from the water as the sun dipped. “Wouldn’t want you to be late to your own party,” he chuckled softly, trying to lighten his mood.

Patrick nodded his head and took Jonathan’s hand just as the mermaid was about to hop back in the water from the rock they were sitting on. He looked down at their joining hands and felt his cheeks heat up as Patrick intertwined their fingers. When he raised his eyes to meet the blonde’s, the young mermaid felt his heart starting to beat out of his chest.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Patrick said with a fond smile. “Meeting you has been the best thing to ever happen to me.” One of his hands came up to gently cup Jonathan’s face, stroking over his cheek. The brunette leaned into his touch, smiling softly before both boys started to lean in towards each other until their lips touched. Patrick cupped Jonathan’s face and brought him closer to his body as they parted slightly before sealing their lips once again with a little more meaning this time – both boys sure of themselves now. 

When they parted for good, it was met with huge smiles and giggles as the prince wrapped his arms around the mermaid and hugged him. For the first of many kisses to be shared between them, it felt pretty amazing.

::: :::

As they both matured physically, so too did their relationship. Long swims and sunbathing usually resulted in long, passionate make out sessions now, and Patrick never felt happier in his life than when he was with his beloved mermaid. 

Of course, being the curious, horny sixteen-year-old, Patrick had asked Jonathan all about sex when it came to mermaids. He learned that both males and females had birthing canals that would appear on their tails when aroused, but only if the mermaid allowed the opening to appear. If they trusted their partner and felt safe enough to have penetrative sex, then the mermaid’s scales would soften and their entrance would show itself. He also explained that male mermaids also had something similar to human, male genitalia that would show itself, again, only when the mermaid allowed it.

“So, a male mermaid could give birth?” Patrick asked to a smiling, proud Jonathan. 

“Like male seahorses do,” he said with a nod of his head.

Conversations like this often led to Patrick wanting to play a game of “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” but Jonathan always politely turned him down, amused with how eager the prince was to have sex.

“Mermaids don’t make love whenever they want to like humans do. Sex is a special thing that only occurs once in a while, when the timing and setting are perfect. That’s why our genitals only show when we allow them to,” Jonathan explained to a sexually frustrated Patrick. He couldn’t help but giggle at his face – he was always the cutest when he was frustrated. “When I see you naked for the first time, I want it to mean something. I want it to be because you too trust me, and are allowing me to see you in this vulnerable state.” 

He brought Patrick in for a kiss and hug. “When we make love for the first time, I want it to be the best night of our lives.”

::

It was the day of the kingdom’s spring festival, and everyone was buzzing around with smiles and laughter as people celebrated the beginning of spring. Patrick was practically choking on the love that filled the air everywhere he went, and he couldn’t wait until he was with his own love to watch the celebrations. When night fell, he met with Jonathan over by the pier and greeted him with some flowers – looks like he had caught the spring love bug too. 

“They’re beautiful,” Jonathan said as he took them and gave a small sniff. “Thank you, my love,” he said with a kiss. Patrick had been talking about this festival for a few weeks now and he kept saying that he had a surprise for Jonathan later in the night. The surprise happened to be the prince taking the mermaid out to a small island that he had decorated with flowers and seashells on the beach and grass. He had also put small candles in some jars and placed them around, creating a very romantic atmosphere. Jonathan couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. No one had ever done anything like this for him, and in this moment, he felt completely loved by Patrick. 

“One more thing,” Patrick said to his love before bringing him back down to sit with him on the beach where the tide was lazily rolling in. They were facing back towards the kingdom in the distance, and Patrick pointed towards the pier for Jonathan to look. A moment later, the sky filled up with an exploding ball of light that cascaded down in shimmering strands into the water. The mermaid gasped as he was immediately entranced by the spectacle before him. 

“They’re called fireworks,” Patrick explained, his own smile growing as he watched Jonathan’s reaction. 

“They’re magical,” the mermaid said, not taking his eyes off the pretty colors and shapes that filled the night sky. He turned only once to look back at all the flowers and candles that Patrick had spread out in decoration for him, and he felt a lump in his throat start to form while his core felt like it was warming up. He turned to face Patrick and gave him a deep, passionate kiss just as the fireworks finale started to play out in front of them.

“I love you so much Patrick,” he whispered on his lips. His hands went from cupping his face to lightly touching over his chest, covered by the loose sailing shirt that he was wearing. He looked so handsome whenever he wore this shirt, but tonight, the mermaid wanted nothing more than for him to take the shirt off.

“W-Will you… will you make love to me tonight?” he asked, his voice so quiet and shy as he cheeks blushed deep red.

Patrick looked over Jonathan’s face and felt this swell of love flood into his body. He could see the vulnerability in his eyes, he could see the trust and passion, but most of all, he could see that Jonathan loved him as much as he loved Jonathan. He pressed their lips back together and lightly stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Yes, of course, baby,” he whispered. “I would be honored to make love to you.”

Jonathan wanted to be the one to undress Patrick. They went over to a secluded part of the island where a small tide pool had formed that was just deep enough for them both to comfortably be in. Patrick stood in the water and just watched fondly as Jonathan slowly removed his clothes piece by piece with a childlike awe playing on his face.

When he got to his pants, the mermaid hesitated for a moment. In his culture, the only body one should lay eyes on was the one that belonged to the person they intended to be with for the rest of their lives. This was a big deal for him, and he was a little nervous to say the least. Patrick could see his nerves playing out and started to gently stroke his hair, knowing how much Jonathan loved that. The mermaid relaxed against the prince’s loving gesture and blew out a small breath before slowly sliding the pants and underwear down Patrick’s legs.

When he stood there naked in front of him, Jonathan couldn’t take his eyes off his perfect body. They roamed every inch of his skin, cataloging everything and storing it into his memory. “You are so beautiful Patrick,” he breathed, feeling his core start to bubble with a little more heat. Of course his eyes landed on the one muscle that he hadn’t seen before in the now six years that they had known each other. Patrick’s cock was bigger than he imagined and thicker, but also looked so delicate and pretty as it was nestled by the finely trimmed blonde hairs around it. Jonathan thought for a moment what it would feel like inside him and bit his lip to hide his small moan when he felt his own cock start to emerge from his tail.

“I’m not as beautiful as you are, my love,” Patrick said as he brought Jonathan into the middle of the tide pool to kiss him lovingly. He had waited years for this moment to finally be intimate with the love of his life, and he had to admit, Jonathan was right – waiting for the right time made this all seem way more special.

Jonathan brought Patrick back over to the shallow edge of the tide pool and started to explore this newly exposed skin with his mouth. He kissed down from his jawline to his neck and chest. Patrick let out a small sigh when Jonathan started to kiss over his nipple. His tongue couldn’t get enough of the hardened bud of nerves, and his playful curiosity wanted to pull more of those sounds from Patrick’s mouth.

Every noise that fell from Patrick’s lips only fueled Jonathan’s courage and passion more, and when he found himself face to face with the prince’s hardened cock, he wasted no time in pressing soft kisses along it. 

“Oh Jonathan,” Patrick breathed as he rolled his head back for a moment before looking back down to watch him. His tongue came out next to taste and tease the delicate skin that twitched under his taste buds. He brought his tongue up to lick at the head of his cock like it was a lollipop – teasing his slit and gasping himself when he felt a bead of liquid slip out and wet his tongue. The mermaid looked up at his prince and smiled at him before slipping his mouth over the erect muscle.

Patrick leaned back against the edge of the pool and moaned deep in his throat. The feeling of wet, soft heat from Jonathan’s mouth was unlike a feeling he had ever experienced before, and he couldn’t get enough of it. “Oh my god Jonathan,” he breathed as his hand carded though his dark hair again. “Your mouth feels so good, baby…” 

The mermaid could also not get enough of the feeling of Patrick’s cock in his mouth. He moved his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he created a tight heat for his love. He closed his eyes and just lost himself in the amazing feeling of making Patrick feel this good, enticing all these gorgeous sounds from him as he treated him like the prince he was. The mermaid could feel his own cock starting to harden even more under the water, and his scales softening to open up for Patrick to make love to, and that made Jonathan moan around his cock, sending vibrations through his body that almost had him blowing his load.

“Baby, baby,” Patrick said desperately, trying to gently push Jonathan away from his cock. Jonathan looked up at Patrick with confused eyes as he wiped his mouth.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no, no! Trust me baby, you did _nothing_ wrong,” he reassured quickly. “In fact, you were going to make me cum if you kept going any further, and I don’t want to cum until I’m deep inside you.” His eyes were hooded with arousal but his smile was just as big and loving as always. Jonathan returned the smile and nodded as he brought Patrick down to kiss him deep and heated. He slipped his tongue inside Patrick’s mouth and wasn’t shy anymore about making this kiss sloppy and dirty. He licked every inch of his mouth, wanting Patrick to taste himself, taste everything that Jonathan had tasted. The prince moaned louder than before, feeling completely turned on by the naughty taste of having sucked his own dick, and he quickly turned them over so Jonathan was now the one leaning against the edge of the pool.

“You are so fucking sexy; do you know that?” Patrick whispered in his ear as his hand slid down to slowly circle around the mermaid’s cock. He didn’t know how it would feel, being covered in scales and all that, but Jonathan had been right when he said that the scales softened around his genitals. Jonathan let out a whimpered moan when Patrick finally enclosed his hand around his cock and stretched his neck to the side for his love to start sucking a love bite into his skin.

“Don’t stop touching me,” he whispered, his voice barely working from his intense arousal. “I never want you to stop touching me ever again. I love you so much Patrick,” he said before slamming their lips back together desperately. 

“I love you too, Jonathan,” he said with a nibble to the mermaid’s bottom lip. “I will always love you.”

With a few more strokes of his cock, Jonathan was practically keening with a need for Patrick enter him. The prince chuckled softly and placed his hands on Jonathan’s hips to line them up. He looked up into his lover’s eyes and saw all the love and trust pooled there. He pressed their lips together again gently before slowly sliding his cock inside Jonathan. 

The mermaid rolled his head back and moaned louder than ever before wrapping his arms around Patrick to hold him close. “Fuck, you feel so big,” he whimpered, feeling his muscles tightening around Patrick’s member. The mermaid had often imagined what it would feel like when his prince was finally inside him, making love to him, but never did he think he would feel like electricity was running through his veins! It was the most amazing feeling in the world. 

“And you’re so tight, baby,” he said in a matching whimper. He rocked his hips out slowly before pushing back in and both boys filled the night sky with their sounds of passion. As he kept rocking his hips in and out, the more open Jonathan became, and the faster Patrick could move. Soon Jonathan was wailing in pleasure as he clung to Patrick, feeling every single nerve in his body firing off. Patrick was letting his own moans fill the air as he kissed and sucked on his love’s beautiful neck, feeling like his whole body was on fire, dripping with love. The salty sea air was soon replaced by the smell of passionate sex as both boys felt like they were molded for each other.

Jonathan's eyes flung open as he was overtaken by this very strange feeling in his body, in his core, and he didn't know what to do. He was almost embarrassed to tell Patrick that he was feeling this sensation, but he decided it would be better to tell in case it was an abnormal feeling.

"P-Patrick," he said timidly before whimpering loudly - the sensation growing stronger. "I... I'm feeling this... I don't know, uh, this, uh..." He shook his head, trying to clear it. "My stomach and cock, I feel a pressure in that area that I've never felt before and I don't know why it's happening," he got out quickly before arching his back as his love thrust in as deep as he could inside him.

Patrick heard Jonathan's words and looked down at his twitching, straining cock in between them before smiling and letting out a fond chuckle. God, Jonathan was the sweetest, cutest, most innocent being in the world! "That pressure baby, that's a good pressure," he explained to him with a kiss. "That's your orgasm building up, telling you that you're going to cum soon."

"T-That's what an orgasm feels like? S-So this sensation means nothing is wrong in my body?"

"No baby, quite the opposite of bad," Patrick smiled before sealing their lips together. "And you haven't orgasmed yet, but you will, trust me." He angled his hips so he was thrusting in that particular spot that seemed to make Jonathan moan the loudest. "I want to make you feel so good that you can't do anything except scream out my name," he whispered in his love's ear. "I want you to let that pressure and sensation take over you, and I want you to cum for me just as I cum for you and fill you up inside."

Patrick's words had Jonathan withering in arousal underneath him as he nodded his head and crushed their lips back together desperately - the sensation just at the tipping point inside the mermaid. "I want that too, my love," he breathed. "I want you to fill me up, marking me as yours and only yours. There's no one I would rather have my first orgasm with than you, Patrick."

With a few more deep thrusts in just the right spot, Jonathan was screaming out Patrick's name into the starry night. The pressure in his belly overtook his whole body as it spread through every vein, every nerve, every cell like hot lava. It was the greatest feeling the mermaid had ever felt in his eighteen years of life.

Seeing Jonathan come apart so beautifully before him brought tears of happiness to Patrick's eyes just as he too cried out his love's name and came deep inside him. The prince panted heavily and let some soft moans slip through his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jonathan and relaxed on top of him. He wanted to bottle this moment and keep it forever. Right now everything was perfect in the world, and Patrick was the happiest he had ever felt before.

Both boys looked at each other after a minute or two, and both of them just smiled big and started giggling as they held each other close.

"That was amazing," Jonathan said. "Absolutely amazing! Is that what sex feels like all the time?!"

"I hope so," Patrick laughed before cupping Jonathan's face and kissing him full of love. "You know what? I'm glad we waited to have sex. You were right, it _did_ make it feel more special," he smiled before kissing him again. "I love you with all my heart, Jonathan.

"I love you too Patrick. Thank you for making my first time better than I could have ever imagined."

::: :::

The years had gone by and the prince and mermaid were still in love. They wanted their love to go on forever but Patrick knew that wouldn’t be possible. As he approached his twenty-sixth birthday, he knew time had finally caught up to him, and a very difficult task had to be done – one that he had been trying not to think about ever since he entered his twenties. 

He asked Jonathan to come meet him on the beach, under the pier – one of their favorite spots to lounge around and just be together. Today, however, Patrick’s heart was heavy with the news he had to tell his beloved. Patrick looked over Jonathan’s face, trying to hold back the tears that he could feel forming right behind his eyes. This was going to be the hardest day of his life. Jonathan turned to look at him and immediately knew something was on his mind.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked softly, holding him closer. 

Patrick had to look away and rub his stinging eyes, letting out a small breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I have to tell you something Jonathan,” he said softly, turning back to face him. “Something that’s hard to say.” He looked down at his hands, cradling Jonathan’s so delicately, stroking over his palm. “I’m getting married.”

Jonathan’s brow furrowed slightly as he eyes widened just a touch in surprise. “What do you mean you’re getting married?” he asked softly. “D-Do… do you love someone else?”

“No! No, I don’t love anyone else, baby,” he quickly correctly, looking directly into Jonathan’s eyes as he clutched his hand, bringing it towards his own chest. “It’s just… in my kingdom, the heir to the thrown needs to marry by their twenty-sixth birthday. And since I have taken no interest in anyone besides you,” he said as he gently placed his hand on the side of Jonathan’s face, stroking his cheek, “my parents have arranged a marriage for me.”

Jonathan leaned into the soft hand on his face and placed one of his own hands on Patrick’s wrist as he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. He could feel his heart breaking and his eyes watering up. He didn’t want anyone else to have his Patrick. “Or we can just get married,” he whispered brokenly. 

Now Patrick could feel _his_ heart breaking. He brought Jonathan into his lap and cuddled him close, burying his nose in his dark hair as he let his own tears finally fall. “Do you know how much I wish we could do that?” he whispered into his hair, sniffling softly. “How many times I prayed there was a magic potion that could make you human? Because I would marry you in a heartbeat, Jonathan. There is no one that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you.” He brought Jonathan’s face up to give him a deep kiss, putting all his love and emotions into it.

The kiss brought the tears out of the mermaid as he felt every shared memory between the two in that kiss. Over the last thirteen years they had created this relationship and bond that felt unbreakable. For the first time in his life, Jonathan had felt loved, and learned what it meant to love someone in return. And sometimes, as hard as it was, if you loved someone, the best thing to do was let them go.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Patrick,” he whispered on his lips. “But I can’t be selfish,” he said, looking down and gently pressing his forehead into Patrick’s. “I know you have a responsibility to your kingdom… I know we could never marry…” He took Pat’s hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze before looking back up into his eyes. “And I know you’re going to make a great king one day,” he said before wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him tight one last time. 

“These past thirteen years have been the best of my life, and I will always love you,” he whispered in his ear before bringing their lips together for a final kiss. As they kissed, it was like a film played back in both of their heads. All the memories of their adventures together, all their late night swims, all their long talks on the beach, all the kisses they shared, all the times they made love to one another… it was all a promise of love. A love that they would never forget.

“Goodbye Patrick,” Jonathan whispered on his lips, tears staining his cheeks and Patrick’s where they touched. He brought Pat’s hands up to his heart before turning around and diving into the sea.

As soon as he was gone, Patrick folded in on himself and started to sob. He never thought he would ever find love in his life, and now it was being torn away from him. As he wrapped his arms around his legs, he realized Jonathan had put something in his hand. He opened his hand and saw a few of his blue scales glistening on his skin, and it actually managed to put a small smile on the grieving prince’s face. He looked out to the sea, watched the waves lazily roll in, and just sat with his thoughts for a moment.

“I will always love you too, Jonathan,” he said to himself before standing up and dusting himself off. He took the hand that had the scales in it and blew a small kiss out to the sea before turning around and heading back up to the pier. 

 

*~ Epilogue ~*

 

“Be careful by those rocks Christopher, they might be sharp!”

“Okay Father,” the little boy said as he happily ran down from the shoreline and into the edge where the water met the sand. Patrick came walking down after him, a fond smile on his face as he watched his son playfully kicking the water when it washed over his little feet. He looked out to the sea and closed his eyes as the breeze came in, bringing along the familiar smell of his adolescence. 

It had been years since he allowed himself to come back to the water. Every time he tried, he was met with a twinge of sorrow and a flood of memories that were too painful to think about. But his son had certainly inherited his love of the water, so on the days that he asked to play on the beach, Patrick would put his own feelings on the back burner in favor of his boy’s happiness. 

On this particular day though, Patrick could have sworn he saw something glistening in the water. He went to sit on the beach by his son and stared out, narrowing his eyes to try to pick it out.

 _“I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho…”_ he quietly started to sing, absentmindedly. _“Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below…”_

And not a moment after he finished singing, a figure arose from the water, out in the distance. Patrick’s eyes widened as he looked out to the horizon. He didn’t have to squint his eyes to know who that was. His reaction was the same it had been that very first day he met him – shock, followed by happiness and awe. But this time he heart swelled with all the love in the world as he saw the mermaid smiling back at him just as big and happy. The king went over to his son and picked him up, kissing his head as the mermaid started to swim towards the shore.

“Christopher, there’s someone very special I want you to meet,” Patrick said to his son as he walked them out to the shallow waters to meet Jonathan. As soon as he was close enough, Jonathan wrapped his arms around Patrick and hugged him close.

“It’s so good to see you Patrick,” he whispered with a smile.

“You as well, my love,” he whispered back. Having his beloved mermaid back in his arms, it was like they had never been apart.


End file.
